Movies
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Angela and Hodgins venture out for some movie watching fun... and end up spying on two of their friends. Pairings: Bones and Booth. Hodgins and Angela. slight smut, but just a little.


So, yeah. I'm completely procrastinating here. I'm supposed to be studying for a math test. But, instead, I'm writing fanfiction. My parents must be so proud.

Um, yeah. I don't own Bones. If I did, the show would revolve around Booth and Bones mounting each other every other minute.

Pairings: Hints of Hodgela

Hints of Bones and Booth

Read on and enjoy...

"Come on Hodgy! We gonna be late for the movies" Angela yelled out at her future husband. Jack came down the stairs.

"Angela" he started slowly, "Will you please tell me what movie we're seeing?" Angela seemed to ignore the question. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just please tell me it's not 27 Dresses"

"Well Well, look at the time. We really should be going" Angela said, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him out the front door.

"Angela!" Jack said, slightly annoyed.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Angela asked, gently resting her hands on his chest

"No. Infact, sometimes I feel so under loved" Jack stated playfully.

"Well, let me just tell you then. I love you lots" She said, and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Now come on! We're gonna be late!

Angela and Hodgins had gotten their tickets to see 27 Dresses. They were sitting at the back of the theater, as requested by Hodgins, so no one would see him. Angela happily obliged, saying that the back was her favorite place to sit anyways. The movie was just about to begin when...

"Oh My God!" Angela said suddenly.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh my GOD" Angels repeated again. She jumped out of her chair, and got down to the ground, pulling Hodgins along with her,

"OW!" Hodgins said "Jeez, what's with you?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Brennan and Booth. Together." Angela said.

"So..." Hodgins started.

"So?" Angela asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea what this means? Brennan and Booth are at the movies. Now come on. This is not a 'just friends' movie. This is the type of movie you would see with someone who you're going out with! And besides, what are the chances a guy like Booth would actually see this movie with just a friend?"

"Slim" Hodgins agreed.

"Exactly" Angela said, peeking out from behind the chair to see where Brennan and Booth had sat. "You know what this means?"

"Not at all" Hodgins said.

"We get to play spy!" Angela said gleefully.

"Oh boy?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh boy indeed. Aren't you glad you came to the movies with me?"

"Yeah. Now, can we sit back down on our chairs?" Hodgins asked.

They had gotten about 20 minutes into the movies and so far Hodgins and Angela had witnessed Booth put his arm around Brennan, and Brennan give Booth a kiss on the cheek. At the kiss, Angela began to talk.

"Oh my gosh!" They're secret lovers!" Angela whispered to Hodgins, who seemed really engrossed in the movie, for someone who didn't even want to go to it.

"What?" Hodgins asked, snapping out of his movie-watching trance.

"Secret lovers" Angela repeated. "They're totally dating. Oh my gosh, I can't believe she didn't tell me" Angela said, a bit disappointed.

"Maybe they just started going out," Hodgins offered, trying to make Angela feel better.

"Yeah, maybe" Angela said. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah" she said a bit more confidently "I bet you're right. They've probably just started. And because Bones is so cautious, she didn't tell me, just in case it didn't work out"

"Uh-huh" Hodgins said, slipping back into his movie trance. He really was starting to like this movie...

They had made it nearly three fourths of the way through the movie when suddenly...

"Hodgins!" Angela whispered, shaking Hodgins' arm to get his attention.

"What?" Hodgins asked, annoyed she kept interrupting the movie.

"Look! They're getting up! We HAVE to follow them" Angela said, already starting to stand up

"But" Hodgins protested, pointing a finger at the screen "the movie"

"I'll take you to see it again. I promise. Now come ON," she said, pulling his arm to try and get him up.

"Fine" he said slightly irritated.

"Oh, and take the popcorn with you!" Angela whispered to him

They exited the room, and entered a deserted lobby. Angela spotted her co-workers just before they went into the bathroom. "Over there" Angela said, pointing to the bathrooms. Hodgins groaned. He had a bad feeling about this. The only time a couple ever went to the bathroom together during a movies was for sex. He would know, considering Angela and himself did it almost every time they came to the movies.

"Angela" he started "Don't you think we should give the some privacy?"

Angela glanced back with a look of shock on her face. "Um, no. "

"You're right, stupid question"

They entered the bathroom quickly and were sure not to make any noise. What they walked in to, however, neither Hodgins nor Angela expected.

"Oh yeah" cooed a familiar female voice 'that's the spot. Right there"

"Oh God" Hodgins said, putting a hand through his hair nervously.

"Right there?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Oh God" Angela whispered, smiling.

"You can NOT be enjoying this!" Hodgins whispered back at her "This is SO wrong!"

"Are you kidding? This is great. Do you know how long I've been trying to get these two together?" Angela asked "Come on, relax. They're never gonna know we're here" Angela said, stroking her fiancés arm.

"OH! Yeah! Come on, baby. MORE" said the female voice, which could only be Bones

"God, you're beautiful," the male voice, which could only be Booth, said in reply.

"Oh Jeez" Hodgins said again. "We can't stay and listen to this Angela. That's my boss in there. I'm leaving" Hodgins said, getting up.

"Fine" Angela said, indifferently "But leave the popcorn."

"You know you're going straight to Hell when you die, right?"

"I'll save you a seat," the brunette artist said, smiling.

32 minutes later, Angela emerged from the bathroom. She quickly saw Hodgins sitting at a table. She joined him

"You didn't go back to the movie?" she asked him.

"Nah, I had already missed to much" he replied.

"Sorry you missed your movie, but I promise I'll take you to see it again. Now, if you don't mind, can we go? I want to leave before Bren and Booth see us"

"No problem" Hodgins said, getting up from his chair.

The next day at the Jeffersonian proved to be an interesting one.

"So, Bren. Seen any good movies lately?" Angela asked casually.

"Nope" Brennan said, not glancing up from her work

"Huh. Well, Hodgins and I went to see 27 Dresses yesterday" Angela paused, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Oh really?" Brennan said, more intent on the conversation

"Yep" she replied smiling. Booth then came in.

"Hey Booth, have you seen 27 Dresses?" Angela asked

Booth looked at her oddly, glanced at Brennan who had no explanation, than replied that he had not seen the movie.

"Oh, interesting. I just was telling Brennan that Hodgins and I went yesterday and got a little more then we bargained for" Angela said, hoping the two lovers would catch on.

The anthropologist looked at the F.B.I. agent. "Oh crap..." the two said simultaneously.

Angela laughed.

Yay, I'm done! I'll probably fail the Math Test but who cares... If you press that review button, I'll be crazy happy! xoxo :)


End file.
